Esrevinu
The Esrevinu is an ancient race of beings that evolved in the Milky Way. From old records, it was deemed that they were around the time of The Forerunners and were ranked as a Tier 2 race. When the Forerunners disappeared, they too vanished. History Early History Not much is known about their early history except that they hailed from the world of Britixia and that they evolved several hundred thousand years before the activation of the Halo Array.. From the old records and texts, their early society was several tribes that were loosely affiliated. Then out of nowhere, the tribes went berserk, desroying the alliances that they once held. It was later deemed that they were infected with an extraterrestrial virus known, as The Rage Virus. This virus caused the race to hunt each other and it led to them exterminating the other races on their world. This caused severe damage to the Esrevinu and once the virus had died down, the tribes had become united, realizing of what they had done.. And they swept through their world, changing. Now that the race had united under one banner, they went throughout the planet, expanding their territories. It was this age that was known as the Changing. The Changing In the Changing, their whole apperances went through several unearthly adaptions and changes. They threw all pieces of warfare and had discarded them, placing them inside a place called the Caverns of Disdain. In this time, they achieved a state of piece, that would be known as enlightenment to humans. They felt something open up in their minds and when they delved deeper the race discovered new abilities and achieved a peaceful way of thinking. Discoveries of their Enlightenment The Esrevinu experimented with their newfound abilities and were surprised with the outcomes. They developed powers that would be known as telekinisies to some. The ones who first found and mastered this power became the group called the Vinciantes. The Vinciantes realized that their whole race had the potential and they petetioned the Leader to establish several academies throughout their planet to train their people. He would accept the request and thus saw the creation of the Esrevinu Pyshic Millitary Forces. The strongest of the Pyshics that were trained would later be given the rank of Sentinels and were placed in a separate group. 6 academies would be established on the planet, each one named after the Lesser Gods. Esrevinu's Golden Age The Esrevinu lived in a state of relative. It would be recorded that there would several attacks made by renegade Esrevinu forces. However there forces are very small to the peaceful ways of their race. Sometime in this peroid, the Esrevinu had achieved slipspace technology and they sent out hundreds of explorer vessels to colonize and mapp out space. The Government would be reformed, creating The Imperium of the Forbears, which would be ruled by seven council members. During their exploration of space, they came into contact with many races, were they traded philosophical views and technology. Suddenly, all the ships were told to come back to their home system. Alpha protocol was initiated. End of their Peace Technology Politics Thinking Religon The Esrevinu Religon was a variety of Gods. They said that long ago, before they came into existence. There were the 9 Elder Gods. The 9 Gods ruled the outer plane and their world. The Elders grew bored and decided to create new beings. These beings would be their children, The Younger or Lesser Gods. Their offspring were extremely different, preferring to create life. They disobeyed the Elder Gods' proclamation about the creation of life and went to Britixia, where they crafted or created the living beings on that world. When the Elder Gods discovered the disobedience Trivia *The user thought of this when he wanted to create a follower race which eventually led to this. *Morals derived from LOTR Elves and the user's morals *APS decided to use the protoss, because he is simply fascintated by him. Also considered to be one of his best. *Esrevinu is just universe spelled backwards.